In a field of robot researching, it has been considered to reduce burdens of human by having a robot perform annoying tasks such as housework and the like. Examples of such tasks are: feeding a pet; taking a pet for a walk; cleaning; dishwashing; heavy lifting; carrying out surgery; performing healing behavior; self-battery charging; and the like. However, it is not realistic at present to expect the robot to perform complicated tasks such as housework and the like autonomously, because it requires still further developments in recognition technology and control technology. Such inadequacy of the recognition technology and the control technology described above can be compensated by operations of human, and the robot becomes possible to perform relatively complicated tasks according to operations of human.
Until now, many researches about the remote operation of the robot have been performed, and many techniques are proposed (see Patent Documents 1-5). Patent Documents 1 discloses a system which remotely operates an operated robot as being a slave from an operating robot as being a master via internet. Patent Documents 2 discloses a system in which a robot feed pets and waters plants based on a bidirectional communication between an operating terminal and the robot. Patent Documents 3 discloses a system in which a robot is remotely operated from a remote operating unit based on operating information created by referring to user information accumulated in advance. Patent Documents 4 discloses a system in which a robot is controlled interactively based on a bidirectional communication. Patent Documents 5 discloses a system in which a medical specialist operates a master manipulator to have a slave manipulator work remotely, and diagnoses a patient by the slave manipulator.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2004-17186    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2003-6532    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2002-354551    Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2002-101333    Patent Document 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2002-85353
However, when having the robot perform the housework by remote operation, the operation may become a burden equal to or more than that beard when a human performs the housework by oneself directly. In such a case, the object to reduce the burden of the human cannot be achieved.
On the other hand, it is also considerable that an agency undertakes the remote operation of the robot as business. With this, since the agency operates the robot in place of the user, the burden of the user can be reduced. However, when considering the profitability of the agency undertaking the remote operation, there is such a possibility that the cost paid by the user for the remote operation of the robot becomes high, or, the variation of the tasks that can be requested to the agency is limited. As the result, it is also possible that opportunity for using the remote operation service is limited.
When having the robot perform a commonly-used task that is relatively complicated such as housework and the like, the variation of the services and the cost therefor become crucial issues, and such issues have to be cleared in order to create a housekeeping robot.
For those reasons, the remote operation robot had not been beneficial for performing the tasks such as housework, which is frequently used and the effect of the robot for reducing the user's burden is great. Therefore, such system has been limited to have the robot perform simple tasks such as looking after the house by operating the robot remotely when user is being out, and it has not been a routinely-available, user-friendly system for the device user.
It is an exemplary object of the present invention to provide a remote operation system that is improved to be user-friendly for the device user.